pennygadgetfandomcom-20200213-history
Penny's Perils
Very often while investigating M.A.D. plots and attempting to stop them, Penny gets herself into several perilous situations. Mostly, she gets captured by M.A.D. agents, but she is often rescued by Brain or manages somehow to escape by herself. Sometimes, Penny gets into other perilous situations other than capture, as she can also get knocked out by a sleeping gas or hypnotizing record, attacked by trolls or snakes, fall off from the biggest height, face death traps, etc. Inspector Gadget (1983) Season 1 * Winter Olympics: ''After being lured to Dr. Claw's castle, Penny, Gadget and Brain are then lured to a bobby-trapped gondola. Once the gondola left the castle, Claw opens its floor, resulting in Penny, Gadget and Brain falling from the biggest height to their doom. Luckily, Gadget uses his arms to hang on to two opposite cliffs while Penny and Brain hang on to the arms. * ''Gadget at the Circus: ''Penny goes to the M.A.D. ringmaster's trailer to find out if he's a M.A.D. agent, but gets caught by the M.A.D. ringmaster himself. Penny quickly tricks the ringmaster that she was looking for the clowns' trailer and he points to where it is, unknowingly giving her a chance to escape. * ''Health Spa: ''Penny finds Brain outside the health spa run by M.A.D.. Brain sees the M.A.D. agent attempting to capture Penny and tries to save her, but trips on a stone, resulting in Penny getting captured. The agent brings Penny to Madame, who was communicating Dr. Claw at the time, asking what he should do with her. Claw orders his agent to lock Penny in the basement. Later, Brain finds Penny and frees her. * ''The Boat: * Haunted Castle: * Race to the Finish: * The Ruby: * A Star is Lost: As Rick Rocker is being kidnapped, Penny follows to an abandoned warehouse. Sneaking in, she is soon captured. When Gadget arrives and tries to escape with Rick and Penny, Claw mummifies them in recording tape and then sends them on a conveyor belt to a painful doom. In the nick of time, Brain saves the day. * All That Glitters: * Movie Set: * Amusement Park: * Art Heist: * Volcano Island: * The Invasion: While on the way home from school, Penny comes across the MAD Saucer in a nearby park. Using her computer book, she discovers it is a MAD plan. Unknown to Penny, Claw has detected her and orders his agents to capture her. Claw's agents sneak up on Penny, and then take her prisoner aboard the saucer until she is rescued by Brain. * The Infiltration: * The Curse of the Pharaoh: * M.A.D. Trap: * Basic Training: * Sleeping Gas: * Gadget's Replacement: Penny tracks a strange signal and comes across the MAD Computer Van, now parked behind Police Headquarters. She discovers MAD is controlling the Crime Computer but is captured by Claw's agents. After Gadget damages the computer Claw sends his agents to repair it, leaving a tied up Penny inside the van. She frees herself and warns Metro Police. * Greenfinger: Penny is captured by killer weeds at the Greenfinger Institute, but is freed by Claw's agents who then take her prisoner. She is bound and gagged in the basement along with the captured Professor Greenfinger, but they escape and stop MAD from stealing the valuable plant growth formula. * Gadget Goes West: * Photo Safari: * The Coo Coo Clock Caper: Penny discovers the Clockmaker is using his factory to melt down stolen Swiss gold, but is captured and placed in a deathtrap. Brain discovers Penny just in time and rescues her. * The Bermuda Triangle: * The Japanese Connection: * A Clear Case: * Dutch Treat: * Eye of the Dragon: * Plantform of the Opera: * Gone Went the Wind: * M.A.D. Academy: * Luck of the Irish: * Prince of the Gypsies: * The Emerald Duck: * Do Unto Udders: * Did You Myth Me?: * A Bad Altitude: * Follow That Jet: * Dry Spell: * Smeldorado: * Weather in Tibet: * Unhenged: * Snakin' All Over: * In Seine: * Tree Guesses: * Birds of a Feather: * So It is Written: * Fang the Wonder Dog: * School for Pickpockets: * Quiz Master: Penny discovers MAD is brainwashing the winners to rob banks, and is planning to use Gadget as their next pawn. Before she can contact Brain she is captured by MAD agents backstage, who then leave her tied up and gagged in a property room. She soon frees herself and escapes. Season 2 * Magic Gadget: * Wambini Predicts: * Gadget's Gadgets: * The Incredible Shrinking Gadget: * Gadget Meets the Grappler: * Busy Signal: * Focus on Gadget: * Gadget's Clean Sweep: Gadget and the Gadgetinis Season 1 * Looming Las Vegas: * One Too Many Gadgets: * High Noon: Season 2 * McIntosh's Bagpipes: * Swap Team: * Rock 'n' Gadget: * Lost City of Gold: * Claw's Nephew: Inspector Gadget (2015) Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Animated specials and films * Inspector Gadget Saves Christmas: * Inspector Gadget's Biggest Caper Ever: Live-action films * Inspector Gadget 2: Category:Penny Gadget